Rose
by If Wishes Were Blue Skies
Summary: a valentines day fic I wrote. Don't really know what the title has much to do with the story, I just couldn't think of anything else. Anyway, tis TsuxHis fluffy st00f.


**A/N: **Yes, how original, a YnM valentines day fic! But I had to XD. This morning at school everyone was just so festive, and I felt so completely mused to write something, and so this story came to be. Tsuzuki and Hisoka are my all-time favorite pairing right now, and I just love them so much! . Oh, and did I mention that this is my first YnM fic? Yeah… I finally decided to write one after musing after the series forever. I'm not gonna ask that you bee nice with the reviews, just that you please review at all. It would help a lot to know if I was in-character with everyone, and stuff like that.

I guess that's it, so onto the story now! Hope you like

**Disclaimer: **If only I did own Yami no Matsuei… oh the things I would do….

"Roses"

There was a single rose on his desk when he entered the office that morning. He raised an eyebrow at it, not moving.

"Silly, that's not the way you act when you get a Valentines Day present," said a cheerful voice behind him. Hisoka sighed, knowing he should have known better. He turned to look at the chocolate haired man whom he called him partner. He smiled goofily.

"How am I supposed to act, then?" Hisoka questioned. Tsuzuki continued to smile, and walked over to the desk. "Well for one," he said, picking up the rose. "You could at least touch it."

Tsuzuki took both of Hisoka's hands, causing him to blush. Tsuzuki then moved the rose into one of the younger Shinigami's hands, and enclosed the other one around it. For a second, Tsuzuki's hands lingered atop Hisoka's, but he then pulled away. At this time, Hisoka knew that his face had to be the same shade as the rose.

"I picked it out just for you," Tsuzuki stated proudly. "You know, if there was such a thing as green roses, I wouldn't gotten one for you. But still, this one seemed to make me think of you."

"Baka," Hisoka muttered, looking down at the floor for a moment, embarrassed. Tsuzuki smiled wider. He knew that Hisoka was happy, and that was all the thanks he needed.

The rest of the day went uneventful for Hisoka. He had received cards from various people, but other than that, he had almost forgotten that the day was a holiday. And as usual, Tsuzuki came up to him at lunch break, requesting that he come down to Chijou with him to eat. Hisoka nodded, and stood from his desk.

Upon entering Chijou, Tsuzuki had insisted on going to Hisoka's favorite café. He had never told Tsuzuki that it was his favorite, but he knew because Hisoka didn't seem to be as grumpy as usual when eating there.

Once the two had received their food, they moved to the outdoor section of the restaurant, and at their usual table. It was a fairly quiet lunch, with Tsuzuki only speaking when he wanted to comment about how much he loved the food, and him stealing food from Hisoka's plate when he thought he wasn't looking.

Tsuzuki had insisted on getting dessert because of the holiday. Hisoka attempted to protest, being that their budget was already limited. But after five minutes of inu-Tsuzuki whining and begging, Hisoka gave in and allowed him to order an éclair for each of them. Tsuzuki beamed.

"Hisoka, I knew you loved me!" Tsuzuki had excitedly exclaimed, causing the boy to blush. He should have been used to Tsuzuki saying things like that, but it still managed to catch him off guard every time.

Hisoka had still been full from lunch, so he barely managed to down his dessert. He normally wouldn't have, but he felt like torturing Tsuzuki by eating the whole thing. Most of the time, Hisoka wouldn't finish his dessert, leaving Tsuzuki to eat the rest of it. But when he finished his éclair, Tsuzuki pouted.

"Hisoookaaa, you're so mean!" he whined, going inu again. Hisoka smirked.

Then, Tsuzuki went back to normal, going silent. He looked at Hisoka for a moment, his eyes curious. The emerald eyed teen noticed the sudden change, and was about to ask what the matter was, before Tsuzuki reached his hand across the table, bringing a single finger to Hisoka's cheek. He blushed, not knowing what in the world his partner was doing, until when Tsuzuki pulled his finger away with white icing on it. Hisoka blushed even more as Tsuzuki casually licked his finger.

Tsuzuki giggled. "Those éclairs were so good, we have to get them from here more often," he stated happily, still sucking on his finger.

Once they had paid for their meal, and returned to the Meifu, the rest of the day seemed to go by quickly. The Valentines Day hype died down more and more as the day went on, which Hisoka was grateful for. He didn't mind everyone else having a good time, but he really didn't care for excitement, and large groups of people everywhere he went. So when it came time that he was allowed to return home, he was happy that the day was over.

The teenager walked to where he hung his jacket up, and put it on. He was just about to leave, when something tugged at his mind. And looking back at his desk, he saw the rose Tsuzuki had given him lying on a stack of papers. Hisoka stood still for a moment, just looking at the flower, before going to pick it up.

Hisoka studied the rose for a moment. After being without water for a day, the tips of the blood red petals were beginning to turn brown. He ran a finger down the stem, allowing himself to be pricked by one of the thorns. The cut vanished instantly, but a bit of his blood remained on the thorn, equivalent in color to the setting sun outside of the windows.

Shaking his head, Hisoka turned and went for the doorway with the plant grasped firmly in his hands. But he wasn't even able to make it out of the door without running into his partner, who had been walking in. Hisoka had almost fallen over when Tsuzuki caught him by the wrist and hoisted him back up; the rose clutched tightly in his other hand.

The pair was silent for a few moments before Tsuzuki spoke, gesturing at the rose. "And here I thought you were going to leave it here," he said jokingly, smiling.

"Baka, I'm not _that_ heartless," Hisoka replied, allowing only a tiny bit of amusement seep through. He knew Tsuzuki would catch it, though. He knew him all too well.

Tsuzuki's expression softened into an affectionate smile. Hisoka found himself staring at his partner's eyes. The amethyst was beautifully mixing with the deep red of the setting sun. Tsuzuki reached up a hand to Hisoka's face and brushed the hair away from his eyes, then let his hand linger on his cheek.

"I know you're not."

Hisoka sharply drew in a breath as Tsuzuki's emotions began to flood him. Peace, happiness, hope, longing… all flowing out of him like a river.

He wanted to say something to break the silence. But all he was able to manage was, "Tsuzuki…"

The amethyst eyed man smiled again, and began to move closer to his younger partner. Hisoka stood frozen, unable to control his body, which caused his fingers to go limp, dropping the rose on the floor.

"Ne, 'Soka-chan, you're so cute when you blush," Tsuzuki whispered, only inches away from Hisoka's face. The blonde's eyes widened then as Tsuzuki gently pressed his lips against his.

For what felt like forever, Hisoka was unable to move, not matter how much he wanted. He was almost afraid that Tsuzuki was going to pull away before he was able to move again. But then something in his mind clicked on, and he slowly wrapped his arms around Tsuzuki's neck, drawing him closer.

Hisoka never remembered feeling so warm before. He felt welcomed, relaxed, and… loved. Nothing else in the world mattered at that point. For all he knew, they could have been like that for hours, for time seemed to have stopped. He never wanted the moment to end. He was afraid that if it did, it would never come back.

When Tsuzuki broke away, (knowing that Hisoka probably wouldn't have) Hisoka found himself gasping for breath. He hadn't even realized that he had been holding it.

Before another silence was able to consume them for the thousandth time that day, Tsuzuki giggled and skipped to the doorway. "C'mon Hisoka, you can come over my house," he said cheerfully. Hisoka merely nodded, unable to say anything.

As the two walked through the never ending path of cheery blossom trees, Hisoka silently reached out and took Tsuzuki's hand in his, intertwining their fingers.

"Happy Valentines Day, Hisoka," Tsuzuki whispered, softly caressing Hisoka's thumb with his. And for the first time in his life, Hisoka truly smiled.


End file.
